


Shenanigans

by inoru_no_hoshi



Category: Wonderfalls
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-03
Updated: 2012-04-03
Packaged: 2017-11-02 23:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inoru_no_hoshi/pseuds/inoru_no_hoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow, Jaye always manages to talk her into this sort of thing. (One day, she'll learn how to refuse.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [BechdelTest Comment Fic-a-Thon](http://penny-lane-42.livejournal.com/164912.html?format=light) October 2010, prompt "Wonderfalls - Jaye, Mahandra - pranking".

"I don't think this is a good idea."

"It's Halloween, it's expected." 

"To your parents' house?"

"Latent childhood insecurities. It's therapeutic."

"Jaye."

"Mahandra."

"Why not spend the night with Eric eating candy and ignoring the trick-or-treaters? That _has_ to be more productive than this."

"He wouldn't ignore the trick-or-treaters. What happened to your sense of adventure?"

"This is an adventure... How, again?"

"There's a chance of getting arrested for disturbing the peace and vandalism. A small one. _Tiny_."

"Uh-huh. Fine. Anyone asks, you did it by yourself."

"Absolutely. Here."

"Thanks. Jaye?"

"Yeah?"

"Why toilet paper?"

"It's cheaper than eggs."


End file.
